Yamashiro, Rion
by Auri Leonhardt
Summary: TwoShot. "¿No es porque estás enamorado de Rion?" Desde entonces, aquellas palabras no han dejado de resonar en la mente de Makoto. Para él, nadie puede amar y odiar al mismo tiempo a la misma persona. Spoilers del capítulo 44 del anime. RionxMakoto.


_Chihayafuru no me pertenece._ Es de Yuki Suetsugu, a quien adoro por los personajes que ha creado.

**Advertencia: **_spoilers_ _(capítulo 44 del anime, capítulos 70 al 89 del manga)._

**Aclaración:** La verdad es que no he leído el manga. En español está traducido hasta el capítulo 17, y en inglés hay un gran salto del 48 al 89 por lo que encontré, así que no sé en cuál juegan Rion y Chihaya, y por eso exageré con lo de "desde el capítulo 70". Si alguien sabe, le agradecería el dato.

* * *

**Yamashiro, Rion**

* * *

_Primer Capítulo_

...

No podía apartar la vista de ella.

No era consciente de eso, claro, porque de serlo habría comenzado a abofetearse a si mismo la cara. Pero cualquiera que repara por un segundo en su mirada, en sus ojos ambarinos fijos en la misma muchacha de siempre, lo habría notado, y posiblemente hubiera adivinado antes que él qué era aquello que lo obligaba inconscientemente a mirarle.

Una vez llegado al fin del campeonato por grupo al igual que el individual en karuta, el ciclo volvía a correr. Los entrenamientos eran aún más arduos y agotadores, pero el grupo Fujisaki los soportaba. Durante la competición todos ellos habían notado los errores que cometían, cómo estos les jugaban en contra, y de ahí trataban de ir mejorando cada vez más.

Dentro del salón del club de karuta el silencio reinaba en cada sitio, a excepción de una esquina en la que uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo resoplaba molesto. Su partida ya había acabado con una victoria de su parte, y esperaba algo impaciente a que los demás terminaran con su juego. Eran un grupo numeroso, de al rededor de cincuenta personas, y todos seguían las indicaciones de su entrenadora. Su grupo de amigos se encontraba al otro lado del salón, y aunque lo habían llamado con la mano, él se había quedado en su lugar. No porque estuviera molesto con ellos, sencillamente necesitaba un simple momento de soledad para pensar. En su mente habían imágenes de aquella última partida que había jugado, y aunque veía con claridad los errores de su contrincante, no notaba los propios. Era veloz, ágil y fuerte, ¿en qué necesitaba mejorar?

Sus ojos volvieron a mirar a la chica.

Yamashiro, Rion. Se encontraba en el centro del aula. Entrenaba con un chico de su misma clase y nivel, por lo que aquella debería ser una partida pareja. O al menos eso pensaría alguien que no la conociera tanto como él. Rion, con su cuerpo pequeño y de aspecto frágil, era también una de los mejores competidores del grupo, aunque estuviera estancada en la clase B. De todas formas, a Makoto Yamai no le agradaba, y tenía sus varios motivos, empezando por su aterradora máscara de hierro. Podía ser bonita, pero esa misma belleza quedaba al margen siempre que él la miraba y se topaba con aquel rostro inexpresivo e inescrutable. Jamás podía averiguar qué pasaba por su mente, qué clase de cosas sentía... Si es que acaso ese ser sentía algo. ¡Incluso se había copiado de su peinado!

Se molestaba con tan solo mirarla.

Rion tenía tan sólo una carta de su lado, mientras que su oponente aún jugaba con una desventaja de nueve cartas. La lectura era dada por la misma entrenadora, así que Rion no tenía ningún problema con ello. Él podía verlo, de algún modo, en su juego. Siempre que la lectura era desagradable, y a pesar de su excelente audición, ella terminaba sin disfrutar del juego y se rendía muy fácilmente. Aunque últimamente notaba algo diferente en ella, algo que nunca había estado hasta que tuvieron que enfrentarse con el grupo Mizusawa. Era difícil de percibir, puesto que su rostro era un manto que opacaba a cualquier intento de leer su mente.

El siguiente poema se leyó, y fue el que estaba del lado del contrincante de Rion. Con una gran destreza, ella estiró su brazo e inclinó su cuerpo, y con las yemas de los dedos apartó unos centímetros la carta, antes de que siquiera el muchacho tuviera oportunidad de defender. Rion dejó la carta junto al pequeño pilón de las otras que había tomado, y envió al centro la única que le quedaba. Agradeció a su compañero y se quedó unos momentos allí, sentada. Sin algún previo aviso, dirigió sus ojos a donde estaba Makoto, tomándolo por sorpresa y provocando que este se sonrojara al instante.

¿Qué ocurría con esa chica?, pensó. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tuvo que mirarlo a él? ¿Acaso... había notado que la estaba mirando?

Makoto apartó sus ojos de los de ella y se cubrió el rostro. Estaba demasiado sonrojado, y aunque Rion ya había dejado de mirarlo, los latidos de su corazón golpeaban ferozmente contra su pecho.

«¿No es porque estás enamorado de Rion?» Se maldijo internamente por haber tenido que recordar aquellas palabras de su amigo Kanata, que derribaban a cualquier otro pensamiento. Él no podía estar enamorado de una chica como ella, era imposible. La odiaba más que a nada en el mundo, y no era el único. Casi todo el equipo Fujisaki estaba de su parte, y lo apoyaba en cuanto soltaba algún comentario despectivo hacia su persona. Todos veían lo mismo que él en ella, lo desagradable que era, lo molesto de su persona y de su egocentrismo. Él no estaba enamorado de Rion.

—Makoto —Una voz le obligó a voltear hacia su derecha, y al encontrarse con la entrenadora Sakurazawa, por un momento hasta llegó a olvidarse de su pequeño dilema—, ¿por cuántas cartas has ganado?

No tuvo siquiera que pensarlo.

—Con una diferencia de quince cartas a mi favor —respondió él, sin un poco de humildad.

Aún a pesar de que se enfrentó a uno de sus compañeros de clase A, el juego le había resultado fácil, aunque de a momentos no podía evitar cabrearse en cuanto su contrincante se adelantaba a arrebatarle alguna carta. Pero estaba orgulloso por el resultado, de todas formas.

—Muy bien —dijo la mujer—, pero te falta concentración. —Makoto la observó sorprendido, y algo ofendido también. ¿Él? ¿Desconcentrado? Tenía que estar bromeando—. Escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor —continuó, ignorando su expresión. Seguía analizando a los demás jugadores, quienes iban llegando al final del juego.

—¿Un favor? —repitió desconfiado. Aquella persona no solía pedir favores; se limitaba a dar órdenes y sus alumnos no tenían más opción que obedecer. Rion no era la persona más aterradora de entre las mujeres: aquel título lo tenía ganado la entrenadora Sakurazawa, y muy bien merecido.

—Sí —Por una vez se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos, con su mirada gélida y distante. El chico hubiera preferido apartarse, pero se mantuvo firme en su sitio, soportando sus ojos en él—. Quiero que estos días entrenes con Rion.

El color en sus mejillas hizo una reaparición espontánea.

—¿Qué? ¿Con Rion? —gritó, y al notarlo, bajó la voz a un susurro—, ¿por qué tendría que entrenar con ella?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza, disgustada. El gesto la hizo parecer a una madre cansada de explicarle lo mismo a un pequeño de cinco años. Makoto no pasó aquello por alto.

—Confío en que has notado el cambio en Rion. Desde que se enfrentó a Ayase Chihaya, su motivación ha crecido como nunca, y aún así, no consiguió ganarle a aquel otro jugador de Mizusawa, Mashima Taichi. Sé que tiene intenciones en mejorar, pero no lo ha estado consiguiendo. Necesito que entrene bajo una presión todavía mayor a los demás estudiantes, o así nunca lo logrará.

El muchacho no podía creerse las palabras de su entrenadora. Sabía que aquella mujer era cruel, pero, ¿una presión aún mayor? No quiso suponer qué tan duro resultaría aquello para Rion.

—Pero no lo entiendo —dijo entonces—. ¿Cómo puedo _yo_ conseguir eso?

La entrenadora Sakurazawa sonrió.

—Rion te admira, Makoto. Es por eso que, si juega contra ti, seguro sentirá que tiene que esforzarse aún más.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la mujer llamó la atención del grupo y les indicó qué hacer a continuación, organizando cada enfrentamiento y dando una resumida explicación de cómo mejorar algunos errores que había notado. Makoto aún no salía de su trance, y posiblemente se hubiera quedado allí parado durante el resto del día si alguien no se hubiera acercado a bajarlo de las nubes.

—Makoto —le llamó una muchacha en un tono de voz bajo e inexpresivo. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirarla para saber que se trataba de Rion—, ¿vamos?

Sus orbes café lo miraban directamente al rostro, impasibles. Makoto trató de encontrar en ellos una leve señal de lo que la entrenadora acababa de decir. Un brillo. Algo.

Pero era imposible. El muro que era su piel junto a sus ojos seguía igual de impenetrable, y por un momento pensó que las palabras de la entrenadora no eran más que una burla. Volvió a sentirse molesto, y caminó hasta su sitio con una expresión puramente altanera que le indicara a Rion que no estaba de humor. Con ella nunca lo estaba.

Tomó asiento y la joven se arrodilló frente a él. Ambos tomaron las cartas que les correspondían, y casi en sincronía fueron esparciendo y acomodando a su modo cada una de ellas. La entrenadora volvió a dirigirse a todos:

—Bien, aquí comienzan los quince minutos de memorización. Sepan aprovecharlos.

La memorización de Makoto era buena, así que por lo general le quedaban unos minutos de sobra antes de que comenzara la lectura de cartas. Tras unos diez minutos, lograba recordar la posición de cada una, las que tenían un mismo inicio como los monosílabos y las multi-sílabas. Miró de reojo a Rion, y le pareció que ella también había acabado, ya que no estaba tan inclinada sobre las cartas, y ahora la miraba sin detenerse en ninguna por más de un segundo.

De pronto fue como si la chica se percatara de algo, y con los ojos más abiertos que antes, le devolvió la mirada a Makoto. Una gran variedad de dudas comenzaron a asaltarle: ¿Qué pensaba Rion de él? ¿Lo admiraba, como había dicho la entrenadora Sakurazawa, o lo detestaba por todas esas veces que había hablado mal de ella? ¿Se sentía incómoda con él? ¿O le era indiferente?

¿Y por qué se preocupaba tanto por ello? ¿En verdad estaba enamorado de Rion? ¡No, él la odiaba! No podía amar y odiar al mismo tiempo a la misma persona. Pero, ¿la odiaba en serio? ¿Por qué le resultaba a veces tan irritante? ¿Por qué, aún a pesar de aquello, el corazón le latía deprisa y no podía evitar ponerse rojo cada vez que ella le miraba?

«Rion te admira, Makoto».

No.

«¿No es porque estás enamorado de Rion?»

NO.

Volvió a centrarse en las cartas. La entrenadora tenía razón: estaba desconcentrado. Y todo se debía a la persona que tenía en frente. Se esforzó al máximo y lo consiguió al cabo de un momento. La ubicación de las cartas estaba ahí, en su memoria, para ayudarlo a serenarse para el juego.

Quería destrozar a Rion. Quería demostrarle lo fuerte que era, el por qué él se merecía estar en la clase A y por qué ella no; el motivo por el cual no había ascendido y se mantenía atascada en la clase B. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los poemas, la ira saltaba de ellos a la vista. Sopló un mechón de su flequillo que caía sobre la mejilla.

Cuando faltaba menos de un minuto para que iniciara la lectura, Makoto sintió cómo algo suave y tibio se posaba sobre el dorso de su mano. Los delgados y pálidos dedos de Rion apenas le rosaban, pero sintió un calor abrasador que se extendió hasta calar su rostro y adornarlo de un evidente color rojizo. Se quedó estático, como si Rion le hubiera inyectado una droga que lo inmovilizaba. ¿Cuándo había bajado su guardia?

—Makoto...

Sus ojos dejaron de mirar sus manos para centrarse en el rostro de la chica. Ella no había despegado sus ojos de él, pero esta vez, Makoto vio algo distinto en ellos. Un brillo especial.

—Sé que no te agrado —continuó—, así que aprecio mucho que aceptes entrenar conmigo. —Incluso su voz sonaba distinta. Había perdido aquel tono monocorde, y en su lugar, una voz temblorosa que soltaba las palabras demasiado rápido llegó a sus oídos. Apretó los labios, manteniéndolos unidos en una firme línea, y tras mirarlo de una forma difícil de definir, con las mejillas sonrosadas, juntó sus manos sobre el tatami alejándolas de él y se agachó para finalmente decir—: Muchísimas gracias.

Makoto se quedó sorprendido. No sólo por las palabras de su compañera, sino también por aquel cambio en ella, en su rostro: le había mostrado sus sentimientos de gratitud. Sólo un par de veces antes había visto las emociones en ella, recordó. Más recientemente, cuando les pidió a todos su apoyo en el juego que definiría si pasaba o no a la clase A, pero, antes... la había visto llorar en los brazos de su entrenadora.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

Makoto amaba lo bello. Al ingresar al club de Karuta, se había sentido cautivado por la ligereza en los movimientos de Rion, por la determinación en sus ojos y su fuerza a pesar de aparentar lo contrario. Ella solía llevar consigo su máscara de hierro puesta, pero en aquellos momentos, Rion no sólo era linda. Era cautivadoramente hermosa. Y aún así, ¿por qué sólo podía ver sus expresiones de dolor y disculpa? Deseaba verla sonreír al menos una vez, lo quería más que nada.

Porque si Rion era bella incluso cuando demostraba su tristeza, ¿qué tan bonita sería al reír?

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que sincerarse consigo mismo y admitir que estaba enamorado.

* * *

**N/A: **Antes que nada, es la primera vez que subo algo a otro fandom que no sea el de Soul Eater, así que... esto es raro. Nah, es broma.

Pues bien, ya era consciente de que no hay tantos fics aquí como a una le gustaría, ya que de por sí creo que no muchos han visto el anime. Es por eso que pongo mi granito de arena, a pesar de la fea narración y de que este no sea un ArataxChihayaxTaichi o un Arataichi (?) Verán, no es que no me agrade, de hecho estoy perdidamente enamorada de Taichi y, Dios, ¡CHIHAYA, TIENES QUE OLVIDARTE DE ARATA, ÉL ES DE SHINOBU...! Creo que con eso aclaro todo.

El tema es que yo siempre desarrollo además una enfermiza obsesión con los personajes secundarios de cualquier historia. En el caso de Chihayafuru, con Rion fue amor a primera vista -inserte montones de corazones y demás dibujos cursis aquí- Y en cuanto a Makoto... Por Zeus, es taaan tierno cuando se trata de Rion. Dan ganas de estrujarlos a ambos.

Puede que luego escriba algo de Taichi y Chihaya. Y me gustaría bastante escribir sobre una partida de karuta, pero es algo complicado (ya saben, los cien poemas, las técnicas, reglas del juego y todo eso). Pero todo eso va a depender de la inspiración y de mi tiempo.** Aviso** también que es posible que me demore con la segunda y última parte de este fic. Pido disculpas anticipadas por ello.

Así que, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, si es que alguien la ha leído xD Un saludo, y nos leemos.

_Geko_.


End file.
